Grayson Rosewater
Grayson Rosewater was a suspect in the murder investigation of cult leader Steven Crowe in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy), he also appeared as a quasi-suspect in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy) and Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) as well as making a minor appearance in The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy). Profile Grayson is the 52-year-old second-in-command to Steven Crowe and a member of The Higher Truth. He has neck length white hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing a beige robe under a golden orange stole with a gold insignia of the cult. He also wears a gold chain necklace with a pendant. In his suspect appearance, he is seen holding a multicolored bead necklace with a large purple crystal. It is also known that Grayson eats donuts, meditates and listens to Dayglo Satsuma. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, Grayson wears a prison uniform. Events of Criminal Case The Lost City After arresting Karen Boulder's killer, Jones and the player confronted Steven regarding the cult he was leading. When the team asked him regarding the cult's donations to DreamLife, Steven said he was not familiar with the company. Before he could finish his statement, Grayson led him away for his meditation session. No Mercy for Old Men When Jones and the player rushed to the cult headquarters to confront Steven regarding the cult "encouraging" members to donate money, Grayson appeared and told the team that Steven was in a cleansing ritual that could occupy several days. The team decided to talk to Grayson instead. When the team asked Grayson about the cult's extortion scheme, he said that donations were encouraged but never forced. He said that the donations were used to spread the Higher Truth. He then gave back Sam Chey's donations to the team in order to appease their concerns. The team promptly returned Sam's money to his daughter. The Truth Hurts Grayson became a suspect after Gabriel informed Gloria and the player that he had returned to the cult headquarters. The team talked to Grayson, who said that he was "away on business". He also said that Steven was loved by all and he did not know who could possibly hurt him. He then encouraged the team to look around Steven's room to help them in their investigation. Later, the cult members started rioting, wanting to initiate the mass suicide in order to follow their leader. When the beat cops lost control of the situation, Grayson told them to calm down, saying that the police were disturbing the cult's energy. Grayson was spoken to again after the team then found Grayson's plane ticket to Aruba. Grayson said that he was going there as a meditation retreat to re-center himself after the mass suicide. He said that he told Steven that the cult needed someone to stay behind after the Release to manage the cult's affairs. While Steven still wanted him to partake in the mass suicide, Grayson said that he would understand eventually. Grayson was found to be innocent when fellow cult member Skylar Sage was arrested for the murder. After the trial, the team found out that multiple members pledged their money to DreamLife after the mass suicide. When the team talked to Grayson regarding the matter, he said that he did not know of DreamLife and that he could not believe Steven would scam the members of their money and that he wanted to escape with the money. Shortly after the interrogation, the team found out that Grayson had told DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre that their satelite project would gain enough funds from the cult. The team went to arrest Grayson, who promptly admitted that he was a DreamLife employee. He said that when he discovered the existence of a cult that worshiped the satellite, he joined the cult, easily gained Steven's trust, convinced him to ask his members for money, and simply agreed with Steven's mass suicide plan in order to gain funds for DreamLife. The team then arrested Grayson, with him laughing at the team for thinking the dome was hiding a satellite before he was taken away. Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer, Jones and the player interrogated Grayson about what had actually fallen into the forest a year prior. He demanded significantly better incarceration conditions in exchange for answers, which Jones reluctantly agreed to. Grayson then said that he had hidden evidence at the Grimsborough West Bridge, which prompted Jones and the player to reinvestigate the bridge. Trivia *Grayson is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Grayson is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) *No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy) *I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) Gallery GRosewaterConspiracy.png|Grayson, as he appeared in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). GRosewaterConspiracyC255.png|Grayson, as he appeared in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). GRosewaterConspiracyC256.png|Grayson, as he appeared in Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) and wearing the prison uniform. GraysonPrison.png|Grayson, arrested for embezzlement and incitement to commit mass suicide. OG SUS 524 603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:DreamLife members Category:The Higher Truth members